Un Caballo Verde y un Jinete Azul
by lavocecitaquenosecalla
Summary: Un inusual regalo de cumpleaños lleva al equipo Kratt a las salvajes tierras de Australia, donde los hermanos inician un viaje algo fuera de lo ordinario, en el cual se desarrollarán una serie de eventos que harán denotar el fuerte vínculo fraternal entre ambos.
1. Feliz Cumpleaños Martin

Capítulo 1

\- Más rápido Chris, más rápido!, Nos están dejando atrás - la voz emocionada de Martin sonaba en los campos abiertos en medio de las montañas de Australia, ahogada en medio del retumbar de cientos de cascos galopantes de una manada de Brumbies (caballos) salvajes. Los caballos recorrían las nevadas colinas en busca de pasto fresco para comer y agua que no estuviera congelada de los riachuelos que atravesaban el valle – Ya casi llegamos… al valle…- responde Chris igual de entusiasmado pero con voz agitada.

\- Siempre quise montar al lado de los caballos salvajes en Australia! Esto es fantástico, son tan veloces y el sonido que producen sus cascos, el olor de las montañas. Es un sueño hecho realidad Woooooo Hoooo! - Gritaba Martin eufórico. – Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido!

\- Apuesto a que sí hermano - Responde Chris – Desde que éramos niños … cuando montábamos los ponys del abuelo… y jugábamos a arrear a las gallinas…pero… apuesto que no imaginaste nunca que … lo harías montando a tu propio … hermano!

Que mejor regalo de cumpleaños que recorrer Australia en compañía de la persona que te ha acompañado durante toda tu vida y que comparten tanto en común, que han pasado por tantas aventuras, rescates, dificultades y risas, estos dos hermanos son sin duda un mismo espíritu y que mejor mancuerna que la de un jinete y un caballo que lo demuestre, y más aún cuando estos hermanos poseen la tecnología para lograrlo.

Los fabulosos inventos de Aviva les han permitido probar y conocer infinidad de habilidades de las más diversas criaturas del todo el mundo y realizar hazañas que la mayoría sólo sueña.

Como sorpresa para Martin, Chris le ha regalado a su hermano el paseo de su vida – Sobre su propia espalda – al usar su CPS y transformar su cuerpo con los poderes de caballo; el peso de su hermano normalmente mayor que él mismo, es casi nada comparado con su actual tamaño y fuerza.

\- Gracias Chris, Gracias Chris, Gracias Chris! Wooooo Hoooo Siiiii!

\- Cómo vas bro? No estás muy cansado? – Pregunta Martin mientras palmea el costado del cuello de Chris – Un poco – Responde el Brumby Chris – Aguanta un poco más seguramente los caballos van hacia ese río y se detendrán para comer y beber por un buen rato, aprovecharemos para hacer lo mismo y podrás descansar todo lo que quieras – le dice Martin con entusiasmo mientras van colina abajo dejando atrás la nieve y se acercan cada vez más al verde pasto del valle y el agua fresca del río.

Una vez que la manada se ha detenido a reabastecer sus energías, Martin le quita a su hermano todos los arreos de montar y desactiva su CPS, ya que los cascos de caballo no son precisamente hábiles para manipular botones. El menor de los hermanos cae rendido en medio del suave pasto con una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar la expresión de su hermano, cuando le dio la sorpresa esta mañana al despertarlo con un fuerte relincho en medio de su habitación transformado en caballo y listo para partir hacia los Alpes Australianos.

\- Bebe un poco de agua bro, debes estar sediento – comenta Martin mientras le acerca la cantimplora a su hermano aún recostado en el suelo retomando el aliento.

\- Gracias, sí, muero de sed y tú que tal Martin? espero que estés grabando el paseo con tu Creature Pod porque seguramente Aviva, Koki y Jimmy querrán verlo – Le dice Chris a su hermano mientras toma la cantimplora y refresca su garganta.

\- No había estado tan emocionado desde que conocimos a esos Pandas silvestres en la reserva natural de China – Responde Martin mientras le da un enorme abrazo a su hermano que casi le corta la respiración y le hace toser un poco mientras sigue bebiendo agua.

\- Hoy son las montañas, mañana serán las abiertas planicies del Outback, con sus arenas rojas y manadas de canguros y dingos y por supuesto las serpientes, no puedo esperar para ver a las Taipan – Dice Chris emocionado – Pero por ahora será mejor preparar el campamento para descansar, ya está empezando a oscurecer y yo estoy muy cansado, necesito reponer mi fuerza si voy a cargarte mañana de nuevo – dice Chris mientras se estira y bosteza efusivamente al sacar de la mochila un par de porciones de la comida que les preparó Jimmy.

Después de comer y alistándose para dormir Chris voltea a ver a su hermano quien contempla las estrellas con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro – Feliz Cumpleaños Martin – dice mientras da un gran abrazo a su hermano – Gracias Chris, ya te había dicho que este es el mejor regalo que me han dado? – Responde Martin – Sí, como 20 veces – responde Chris y alborota el cabello de su hermano – A dormir ya, mañana debemos aprovechar las primeras horas de luz para partir, Tortuga vendrá por nosotros temprano para llevarnos hacia las tierras del interior y comenzar a recorrer el desierto.


	2. El Outback

Capítulo 2

\- Apenas amanece, los hermanos ya están listos esperando a Tortuga para recogerlos, que ya se acerca en medio de los primeros rayos del sol. – Buenos días hermanos Kratt, dice Aviva desde la rampa de entrada de Tortuga – ¿Que tal su primer día de recorrido? No puedo esperar para ver todo lo que han hecho, ¿Que tal funcionó el CPS en el nuevo modo de permanencia prolongada de transformación? ¿Ya desayunaron? ¿Cómo te sientes Chris, estás cansado? ¿Disfrutaste el recorrido Mártin?- Bombardeó con preguntas a los hermanos mientras enchufaba un cable al CPS de Chris y tomaba lecturas con su Creature Pod – Whoa, déjalos entrar primero – Decía Koki con una gran sonrisa mientras ayudaba a los hermanos a cargar la silla de montar de Chris.

\- Fue increíble, la velocidad de los caballos en ese terreno tan difícil y Chris siguiéndoles el paso todo el tiempo a pesar de llevarme encima todo el día – Dice Martin.

– Sí, la sensación de correr transformado en un caballo salvaje es increíble, deberían intentarlo un día – Dice Chris a la tripulación de Tortuga mientras Aviva desenchufa el cable de su CPS – Aunque Martin no se estaba quieto y a veces me jalaba mucho las riendas, pero no importa; después de todo creo que fue su venganza por arrojarlo al suelo después de saltar un tronco al inicio del recorrido.

\- Perdón bro, fue sin querer, es sólo que estaba tan emocionado que no me di cuenta que te estaba lastimando con la rienda – Se disculpa Martin mientras pone su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano – Ah, olvídalo no fue gran cosa, fue solo un par de veces – responde Chris mientras da un pequeño golpe al brazo de Martin.

\- Llegaremos al Outback en 45 minutos chicos, tienen tiempo suficiente para darse un baño y comer algo – Dice Jimmy desde la cabina de Tortuga - Porque creo que ambos huelen a caballo con tanto ejercicio que realizaron ayer – Comenta el pelirrojo mientras los hermanos se sonrojan un poco y todos sueltan una carcajada.

\- Mientras Jimmy se prepara para aterrizar a Tortuga, Aviva revisa las lecturas del CPS de Chris – Niveles de energía normal, procesamiento de datos normal, captación de ADN normal… un momento, Secuencia de desactivación… Mhm… esto luce un poco raro, a ver – Aviva revisa las lecturas, corre algunos algoritmos en su computadora y encuentra el problema – Oh, menos mal, sólo era un pequeño sensor dañado – se dispone a reemplazarlo cuando es sorprendida por una ligera sacudida en la nave indicando que han aterrizado, de pronto se escuchan las voces emocionadas de los hermanos que la hacen voltear hacia la ventana y admirar el polvoriento paisaje – Sí, hemos llegado a las tierras salvajes del Outback, estás listo hermano? – Dice Martin con entusiasmo a Chris mientras ambos recogen sus mochilas y equipo de montar – No olvides tu CPS Chris, ya está listo – Dice Aviva mientras sale del laboratorio y entrega el traje a Chris.

\- Listo chicos, los veremos en dos días - dice Koki - los esperaremos en los Grandes bosques del oeste, que se encuentran a casi 250 Km de aquí, hacia el suroeste, ¿Estás seguro Chris que podrás recorrer todo eso con Martin encima, no crees que es demasiado?

\- No te preocupes, estaremos bien, el modo de permanencia prolongada que Aviva instaló permite al CPS ahorrar energía así que no se gasta tan rápido la fuente de poder, lo cual me permite permanecer más tiempo en forma de caballo y con eso también puedo aprovechar mejor la fuerza y la velocidad equinas – Dice Chris confiando en las habilidades tecnológicas de Aviva y en su propia condición física.

\- Bueno muchachos, que tengan suerte, hágannos saber su ubicación con el GPS de su Creature Pod cada tres horas ¿Si? Recuerden que ese terreno está prácticamente fuera del alcance de la señal de radio y celular, además de que también está infestado de todo tipo de criaturas venenosas y con dientes afilados – Recomienda Aviva.

\- Por supuesto Aviva – Responde Martin – estaremos en contacto.

Chris se pone el CPS y toma de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa con pelo de caballo, activa el traje y tras un destello verde aparece frente al equipo un poderos caballo verde con crines color café y una gran mancha blanca en la frente.

\- ¡Te ves genial Chris!– exclama Jimmy – quizá yo también lo intente, algún día quizás, con excepción del color, pareces un verdadero caballo salvaje.

Martin comienza a ponerle a Brumby Chris todo el equipo de montar y a cargar las mochilas detrás de la silla, deja para el último la brida que acomoda en la boca y cabeza de Chris – Prometo ya no jalar tan fuerte bro – Dice Martin mientras levanta su mano derecha y cruza su pecho con la mano izquierda.

\- Andando pues – Dice Chris con entusiasmo mientras Martin sube de un salto a su espalda y se acomoda en la silla.

\- ¡Nos vemos en dos días! – Dicen ambos hermanos al unísono, seguido de un fuerte relincho y Chris arranca con un poderoso tranco impulsado por sus patas traseras, librando de un solo salto la rampa de descenso de Tortuga.

\- ¡Vamos Chris ya estoy impaciente por ver todas las fabulosas criaturas del Outback! – Exclama Martin con evidente emoción en su rostro.

\- Seguramente lo primero que veremos será una manada de canguros rojos, solo espero que esta vez no atraigamos la atención de un enorme macho en busca de pelea, como cuando perdimos en aquella ocasión las llaves de Createrra – Recuerda Chris con una sonrisa.

Llevaban cerca de media hora galopando cuando a lo lejos notaron la presencia de un grupo de canguros – ¿Ves? Te lo dije – Anunció con orgullo Chris – Canguros rojos, una manada pequeña, pero muy variada, es una buena temporada del año, así que seguramente encontraremos muchas crías.

Chris redujo la velocidad y con un ligero trote fueron acercándose cada vez más a la manada, hasta que lograron divisar a un enorme macho recostado en el suelo bajo la sombra de un árbol que inmediatamente levantó las orejas y dirigió la mirada hacia el par, afortunadamente, no consideró amenaza a un caballo y volvió a relajarse.

Martin desmontó a Chris y se acercaron a observar a los pequeños Joeys, como normalmente se le llama a las crías de los canguros. Uno de ellos se acercó a olfatear a Chris, pues seguramente un caballo de color verde es algo que no se ve todos los días – Awww, ¡Que lindo pequeño! - Exclamó Martin con grandes ojos de perrito – Eres muy curioso verdad, ¿Quieres conocer a Brumby Chris y al tío Martin? Pues ese será tu nombre "Curioso"- Dice Martin mientras acaricia la cabeza del pequeño Joey.

Después de jugar un rato y satisfacer su curiosidad lo suficiente, el pequeño Curioso regresa a la bolsa de su madre para tomar un buen sorbo de leche y dormir una siesta.

\- Vamos Martin, hora de continuar, hay que aprovechar el tiempo lo más que podamos, pues en un par de horas el calor será insoportable y pues, ya que seré yo quien vaya corriendo, no quiero tener un golpe de calor o algo así – Apura Chris a su hermano.

\- A la orden – Responde con entusiasmo Martin mientras da una pequeña carrera y apoya sus manos en la grupa de su hermano impulsándose hacia adelante y cayendo sobre la silla de montar.

\- ¡Hey, no tan fuerte Llanero Solitario! – Exclama Chris con una expresión de sorpresa seguida de una sonrisa traviesa – Ah, ¿Conque te gustan las acrobacias a caballo eh? A ver si puedes con esto, ¡Más vale que te sujetes bien bro! Este Brumby es salvaje.

Apenas Martin escucha esto, y sujeta las riendas con todas sus fuerzas, evitando irse de espalda ante la fuerte partida de Chris, que sale corriendo y dando saltos, girando y corcoveando mientras su hermano lucha por mantenerse sobre la silla, con los pies firmemente plantados en los estribos.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes bro? – Reta Martin a su hermano - ¡Un caballito de carrusel se mueve más ja ja!

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues a ver qué te parece esto – Responde Chris con una gran sonrisa en su boca y se dirige hacia un grupo de arbustos a toda velocidad y de pronto planta sus cascos en la tierra frenando de golpe, mandando a Martin a volar por encima de su cabeza aterrizando en medio de los arbustos y levantando una gran nube de polvo seguido de un instante de silencio. – ¿Martin? ¿Estás bien bro? – pregunta Chris ligeramente preocupado - Súbitamente aparece Martin con los brazos levantados y una gran sonrisa – ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez! - Exclama con gran felicidad haciendo a Chris reír por un buen rato.

\- Ok, basta de juegos continuemos Martin – Dice Chris mientras su hermano se sacude el polvo y se dispone a subir a su espalda – Que buen movimiento Chris, realmente creí que me harías caer en los primeros tres segundos – Comenta Martin a su hermano mientras avanzan en dirección hacia los bosques del oeste para continuar su recorrido.


	3. ¡Chris, corre por sus vidas!

Capítulo 3

Pasaron casi tres horas desde su último contacto con la tripulación de Tortuga – Es hora de mandar nuestra ubicación a Koki para hacerles saber de nuestro avance al equipo – Dice Martin a Chris mientras introduce su mano en el bolsillo para buscar su Creature Pod – ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estás pequeño CP?, no juegues conmigo – Dice Martin en un tono algo preocupado – ¿Que pasa bro, no lo encuentras?, no me digas que perdiste el Creature Pod? Busca bien en tu mochila – Apura Chris a su hermano – No lo he puesto en mi mochila, lo he tenido todo el tiempo en mi bolsillo, ay no, quizá se me cayó cuando aterricé en aquellos arbustos esta mañana, tendremos que regresar a buscarlo Chris – Dice Martin – Pues será mejor darnos prisa, el equipo se preocupará si no nos contactamos con ellos pronto - Comenta Chris.

Dan media vuelta y regresan sobre el sendero de huellas dejadas por los cascos de Chris, lo cual resulta ser demasiado sencillo, pero que les lleva al menos hora y media sin detenerse – Bueno es aquí Martin, ahora sólo debemos encontrar el lugar donde caíste, ¿Recuerdas cómo eran esos arbustos? – Pregunta Chris – Pues eran como de un metro de alto, algo espinosos y estaban llenos de polvo, ¡Como prácticamente todos los arbustos de cientos de metros a la redonda! – Exclama Martin con una mirada de frustración – Bueno, a buscar, yo iré por aquí y tú por allá – Dice Chris – y se enfila en dirección contraria a su hermano – Utilizaré mi olfato para tratar de rastrear el olor de Martin en el Creature Pod, espero poder encontrarlo de esa manera.

Pasa un rato cuando Chris detecta en el suelo el olor familiar de su hermano, cerca de un pequeño grupo de arbustos – Sí… si, si, si, si, sí, ¡Ajá! lo encontré, genial, ahora solo debo encontrar a Martin para comunicarnos con Tortuga, ya que no puedo desactivar yo solo el CPS y probablemente termine rompiendo el Creature Pod con mis cascos si intento presionar los botones yo mismo, bueno, a olfatear de nuevo – Chris levanta su nariz para olfatear el aire en busca de la dirección hacia donde se fue su hermano, pero en vez de captar el olor de Martin, olfatea algo que súbitamente lo hace sentirse muy nervioso, antes de siquiera lograr reconocer a quien pertenece ese olor, todo su cuerpo se tensa, sus orejas se mueven en todas direcciones como radares y sus grandes ojos cafés buscan en el horizonte con su visión de casi 360 grados, de pronto, escucha un leve gruñido proveniente de un pequeño bulto dorado que se acerca rápidamente hacia él, luego son dos, tres, cinco, es una manada de dingos en busca de una presa para alimentar a sus crías.

Chris mira rápidamente a su alrededor, no hay un solo canguro, todos se han ido de ahí hace ya un buen rato – Bueno – piensa en un instante – Al menos Curioso y su manada están a salvo… ¡Pero Yo no! – Entonces arranca huyendo de los dingos tan rápido como le permiten sus cascos, intenta llamar a su hermano pero no puede gritar lo suficientemente fuerte sin abrir su boca y soltar el Creature Pod, de pronto ve a Martin a lo lejos y se dirige hacia él, da un ligero relincho que llama la atención de Martin – ¿Chris? ¿Chris, lo encontraste? Que bien, encontraste el Creature Pod – Dice Martin cuando alcanza a ver el aparato en la boca de su hermano, pero también observa algo que le hiela la sangre de un golpe, un grupo de dingos persiguen a toda velocidad a Chris y casi le alcanzan – ¡Sube Martin! – Grita Chris con palabras casi incomprensibles – Martin se alista en cuestión de segundos , Chris reduce un poco el paso al acercarse a su hermano y este ágilmente se sostiene de la cabeza de la silla de montar y de un salto sube a la espalda de su hermano, tratando de agarrar el Creature Pod de la boca de Chris, pero al jalar las riendas hace a Chris voltear su cabeza y este tropieza ligeramente con un arbusto soltando el CP sólo para acabar siendo aplastado por una de sus patas – ¡Ah nooo! - Exclama Martin con dolor – ¿Qué fue eso Martin, que pasó? – Pregunta Chris quien creyó haber entregado el CP a su hermano – El CP se me cayó y lo pisaste – ¡Ay no, no puede ser! - Dice Chris con agitación – Sea como sea ¡Corre Chris, los dingos nos están alcanzando! – Grita Martin.

Los dingos siguen el paso de Chris sin esfuerzo, quien ya comienza a sentir el cansancio en sus músculos – Martin… los dingos son maratonistas… ya no podré seguir corriendo… a esta velocidad…por mucho más – Le dice a su hermano mientras trata desesperadamente de obtener oxígeno y continuar con la carrera para salvarse.

\- Vamos bro, resiste, debemos encontrar un sitio para protegernos, allá a tu derecha, creo que es una cerca de alambre, ¿Crees poder saltarla? – Pregunta Martin a su hermano mientras lo dirige a la cerca – Olvídalo bro… es demasiado alta… a esta velocidad… seguramente… me rompería una pierna… además... creo que… está electrificada – Responde Chris, apenas con aliento para hablar.

\- Mira allá adelante, la cerca se hace más ancha ¿Crees poder pasar entre los alambres? Aunque te dará una descarga, seguramente será menor que lo que los dingos planean hacer con nosotros, yo saltaré por encima de la cerca y trataré de distraer a los dingos mientras tu atraviesas los alambres - Indica Martin a Chris.

Dicho esto, Martin toma un pequeño paquete de la mochila que está atrás de la silla de Chris, con movimientos tambaleantes se pone de pie sobre la silla de montar y se sujeta firmemente de las riendas –Perdón por jalar las riendas de nuevo bro – Le dice a Chris – Solo… salta Martin… ya no… resisto… más… - Apresura Chris a su hermano, quien con una mirada de determinación ubica un sitio donde la tierra parece estar más suelta y se impulsa con todas sus fuerzas, apenas librando la altura de la cerca para ir a caer en el sitio escogido, rodando con sus brazos firmemente apretados contra su pecho y doblando las rodillas para evitar lastimarse, levantando una gran nube de polvo, logrando levantarse sobre sus manos y rodillas, y tan pronto como se detiene, lanza a los dingos el contenido del paquete que traía en su mano izquierda, unas tiras de carne seca que lograron momentáneamente llamar la atención de casi todos los dingos, excepto el líder, que se encontraba más cerca de Chris y que continuó persiguiéndolo.

\- ¡Salta Chris el dingo se te acerca cada vez más! – Le grita Martin a su hermano quien está a punto de alcanzar el límite de sus fuerzas – Ya no resisto más, piensa para sí mismo Chris, es ahora o nunca – Y con un impulso de sus patas traseras se arroja contra la cerca listo para recibir la descarga eléctrica que sintió más fuerte de lo que esperaba a pesar de la adrenalina que invadía su cuerpo y del miedo causado por la persecución. Dobló sus patas delanteras y apenas logró pasar su enorme cuerpo por en medio de dos de los alambres que milagrosamente lograron resistir el tirón del peso del cuerpo de un caballo y que inmediatamente regresaron a su posición original acertando una descarga en la cabeza del dingo que rápidamente se detuvo con un chillido de dolor y dio media vuelta para reunirse con el resto de su manada.

Con un fuerte golpe de su pecho Chris aterrizó dando varias vueltas antes de detenerse casi inconsciente debido al esfuerzo, los golpes y la descarga.

\- ¡Chris, Chris hermano! – Gritó Martin con preocupación mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia su hermano que yacía inerte en el suelo, solo una poderosa respiración denotaba que seguía con vida.

\- Vamos bro,¿Estás bien? abre los ojos, dime algo – Martin intentó desactivar el CPS de su hermano, nada, el sistema de desactivación no funcionaba.

Cuando Aviva estaba dando la última revisión al CPS de Chris en el laboratorio de Tortuga, detectó una falla en un sensor del módulo de desactivación del traje, estaba por reemplazarlo cuando se vio distraída por el aterrizaje de la nave y los paisajes australianos, en su mente la reparación había sido realizada pero luego la duda la asaltó cuando hizo memoria y descubrió que la pieza a reemplazar seguía donde lo había dejado, y no en el traje de Chris – ¡Ay no! perdóname Chris, espero que no vaya a fallar – Decía Aviva a el resto de la tripulación cuando intentó contactar a los hermanos para comunicarles la avería a través de su Creature Pod, lamentablemente sin éxito ya que el aparato se encontraba tirado entre los arbustos.


	4. ¿Estás ahí hermano?

Capítulo 4

\- ¡Ay Chris, Chris, vamos bro, por favor me estás asustando, por favor dime algo! – Decía Martin mientras sostenía en su regazo la enorme cabeza de Chris atrapado ahora en el cuerpo de un caballo inconsciente – De pronto, Chris abrió los ojos, al principio lentamente, parpadeó un par de veces hasta que su vista se aclaró y logró escuchar las palabras desesperadas de Martin quien estaba a punto de soltar en llanto por la condición de su hermano.

Sin previo aviso, Chris comenzó a dar furiosas patadas hasta que logró ponerse de pie y aún tambaleante se quedó quieto sobre sus patas temblorosas casi a punto de caer de nuevo al suelo mientras Martin sujetaba sus riendas y trataba de calmarlo.

\- Chris, mírame, soy yo, soy yo bro, tranquilo, los dingos se fueron, estamos a salvo ¿Sí? Vamos mírame, tranquilo si, ya todo pasó, estoy bien no estoy herido, ¿Tú cómo estás, estás bien, te duele algo? - Balbuceaba Martin visiblemente preocupado por no obtener respuesta alguna de su hermano.

-¡Ay no, no, no por favor no, por favor no, Chris no puedes hacerme esto! Vamos, ya de por sí tu CPS está fallando, no puedes tú también perder la memoria ahora, ay no, seguramente te golpeaste la cabeza con la caída o quizá el shock de verse perseguido por los dingos le afectó demasiado en su forma de caballo, ay no, no sé ¿Por qué, por qué? ¡Vamos Chris por favor dime algo! – Rogaba Martin mientras abrazaba firmemente el cuello de su hermano aún tembloroso por el esfuerzo de la huida.

– A ver… tranquilo… piensa Martin, piensa, primero debo hacer volver a Chris en sí, luego buscar ayuda o un teléfono para comunicarme con Tortuga y que vengan por nosotros para que Aviva pueda reparar el CPS de Chris y volverlo a la normalidad ¿Pero cómo haré para que me entienda primero? Ay, quisiera saber que está pasando por su cabeza en este momento.

Martin estaba absorto hablando consigo mismo cuando de pronto notó que Chris mantenía una de sus patas traseras levantada y había una mancha de sangre en la arena – ¡Chris, estas herido! – Exclamó asustado Martin mientras revisaba a su hermano – Notó que tenía una mordida justo en el tendón de su pata trasera derecha – Ay no, es la manera en que las diferentes especies de perros salvajes tratan de detener a sus presas grandes, muerden sus patas para hacerlos caer o para debilitarlos y que no puedan correr, ese último dingo debió morderlo al momento de que Chris saltaba hacia la cerca – Martin se apresuró a buscar el kit de primeros auxilios que Chris sabiamente había empacado y trató la herida hasta que dejó de sangrar y aplicó un vendaje – Solo espero que ese dingo no haya tenido rabia o algo así, ya solo eso nos falta – Murmuró Martin muy desanimado.

Un rato pasó desde que Chris se despertó aturdido, Martin continuaba deliberando que debía hacer mientras dejaba que su hermano descansara un poco y se refrescara a la sombra de un árbol cercano.

De pronto, un pensamiento hizo eco en la mente de Chris – ¿Martin? ¿Martin? ¿Que es eso? recuerdo ese sonido, pero no sé lo que es, que significa – Un sentimiento de inquietud asaltó su corazón hasta que fue devuelto a la realidad por un dolor punzante en su pata, dio un leve gemido cuando intentó apoyarla en la arena suave – ¿Chris, estas bien? – Preguntó Martin al escuchar su queja mientras observaba que su hermano intentaba pronunciar algo abriendo y cerrando su boca – ¿Chris, quieres decirme algo? ¿Me recuerdas? Soy tu hermano, vamos por favor.

\- ¿Mar…tin? Pronunció finalmente Chris con dificultad – ¿Eres…eres tú?

\- ¡Sí, Sí, por fin! Chris me tenías muy preocupado bro, no sabes cómo me asustaste – Dijo Martin con júbilo colgándose del cuello de su hermano que aún no acababa de comprender del todo la situación.

\- Me siento extraño, que pasó, donde estamos y ¿Por qué siento dolor en mi… ¡Pata!? –Expresó Chris con incredulidad mientras volteaba a ver todo su cuerpo y miraba a su alrededor – Oh rayos ¡Ya recuerdo, los dingos!… ¿Martin estás bien, no estas herido, que paso con los dingos ya se fueron? – Preguntó Chris inquieto a su hermano mientras recobraba su plena conciencia nuevamente.

\- Yo estoy bien Chris solo un poco golpeado por la caída al saltar la cerca, pero estoy bien, en serio, pero ese último dingo logró morderte antes de que saltaras entre los alambres de la cerca, por fortuna el también recibió una descarga eléctrica y eso bastó para que se alejara con los otros dingos, limpié tu herida y te apliqué un vendaje, afortunadamente parece que ya no sangra, pero no creo que puedas continuar cabalgando con esa herida, ¿Aún te duele? – Pregunta Martin a su hermano mientras da un suave masaje sobre la pata herida.

\- Um, si, de hecho si, así que por favor, ya no sigas bro – Dice Chris mientras suavemente retira su pata adolorida de las manos de Martin.

\- Ups, lo siento – Dice Martin apenado.

\- Vamos Martin, ayúdame a desactivar mi CPS para poder descansar un poco y ver cómo está mi herida, buscaremos ayuda y llamaremos al equipo, no creo que sea muy grave, tal vez en mi forma humana me sea más fácil caminar con un poco de ayuda. – Dice Chris optimista a su hermano que aparentemente no está muy convencido de su plan.

\- Um, esteee, Chris, no sé cómo decirlo, pero, tu traje se averió y no lo puedo desactivar – Le dice Martin a su hermano mientras desvía su mirada.

\- ¿Que? ¿Estoy atorado en la forma de caballo? ¿Pero cómo, que le pasó a mi CPS? Aviva lo revisó antes de partir de Tortuga esta mañana, dijo que estaba listo. ¡Oh, rayos! – Suspiró Chris tratando de calmarse – Bueno, no es el fin del mundo, ya nos ha pasado antes y Aviva lo ha logrado resolver, seguramente podrá repararlo de nuevo y podré regresar a mi forma original cuando lleguemos a Tortuga.

\- Sí – Responde Martin - pero sin el Creature Pod no podemos comunicarnos con ellos, no sabrán nuestra ubicación ni nosotros la de ellos, además, con tu pata herida tardaremos más de lo acordado, la comida y el agua no nos alcanzará para más días, ¿Y si regresan los dingos? No podrás escapar de ellos con esa herida, tendremos que… - Tranquilo Martin, estaremos bien – Calma Chris a su hermano visiblemente preocupado – Tú aprovecha la comida que Jimmy nos preparó, yo me alimentaré de la vegetación de esta zona y podré obtener agua suficiente de ella para resistir hasta que lleguemos a la nave o encontremos ayuda, recuerda que ahora soy un Brumby, uno de los caballos más resistentes del mundo, mientras los dingos se mantengan alejados estaremos bien.


	5. El deber del hermano mayor

Capítulo 5

Después de descansar por casi dos horas mientras Chris comía suficiente hierba para reponer sus fuerzas y dejaba pasar un poco el dolor de su pata, él y Martin acordaron continuar el viaje hacia el suroeste, hacia el punto de reunión con el resto del equipo, afortunadamente aún poseían una siempre confiable brújula para ubicarse y seguir el camino correcto.

Mientras tanto, en la nave Tortuga, Aviva, Koki y Jimmy estaban muy preocupados por el descubrimiento de la falla en el CPS de Chris y la falta de comunicación de los hermanos a la base, así que decidieron salir a buscarlos desde el punto en donde los habían dejado por última vez e intentar seguir su rastro.

\- ¿Pero cómo los encontraremos en este enorme desierto? – Preguntaba Jimmy con voz nerviosa – Sólo veo tierra y arbustos por todos lados.

\- Debemos seguir intentando – Responde Koki mientras monitorea las pantallas con el mapa de la zona.

\- No hemos recibido respuesta de ellos desde hace casi ocho horas, quién sabe dónde puedan estar ¿Y si les pasó algo malo, y si el traje de Chris si falló y si están perdidos? ¡Ay no! Por favor que estén bien – Se lamenta Aviva por la desaparición de los hermanos, pues se culpa por cualquier posible falla en el CPS de Chris.

\- ¿Cómo estas Chris? – Pregunta Martin a su hermano ya con un tono de voz más optimista que hace un rato – Estoy bien, mientras no apoye demasiado peso con esa pata puedo seguir caminando, es la ventaja de andar con cuatro extremidades, aún tengo otras tres perfectamente funcionales – Le responde a su hermano.

\- Hey mira allá bro, creo que es una granja abandonada – Anuncia Martin mientras apunta en dirección de la pequeña construcción – Espero que podamos pasar ahí la noche, ya se está haciendo tarde y no me sentiría cómodo durmiendo afuera contigo lastimado hermano.

\- Solo necesitamos encender una fogata para calentarnos y mantener a los dingos alejados, tranquilízate hermano, ya verás que mañana encontraremos a Tortuga, Aviva arreglará mi traje y todo volverá a la normalidad – Le asegura Chris a su hermano mientras le da un suave empujón con su cabeza tratando de levantarle el ánimo y sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Finalmente llegaron a la construcción, que no proveía mucho refugio del clima, pues el techo estaba prácticamente deshecho, pero al menos los muros aún eran lo suficientemente resistentes para mantener a cualquier posible amenaza canina afuera, Martin recogió ramas suficientes para encender una fogata central y varias más alrededor de la vieja cabaña hasta que finalmente se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para que su hermano herido pudiera descansar con tranquilidad, incluso juntó hierba para que Chris pudiera comer si sentía hambre durante la noche y también para que se recostara con mayor comodidad.

\- Gracias Martin, estoy bien, solo es una pequeña mordida, seguramente mañana el dolor habrá desaparecido, podré caminar mejor y así llegaremos sin problemas a los bosques – Dice Chris con una sonrisa mientras se tumba sobre la hierba.

\- No es nada hermanito – Responde Martin con una dulce mirada a su hermano - después de todo qué clase de hermano mayor sería si no cuido de ti cuando lo necesitas.

\- Buenas noches bro – Se dicen ambos Kratt a la vez.

Unos cuantos minutos después de recostarse, Chris pregunta a su hermano – Martin, ¿Estás despierto? – Sí Chris ¿Que pasa sientes dolor, quieres agua? – Pregunta con rapidez el hermano protector – No, gracias, estoy bien… Yo sólo, quería… Perdón por arruinar tu mejor viaje, jamás quise que tuvieras que preocuparte por mí, aunque no entendía bien todo lo que decías cuando desperté después de escapar de los dingos, recuerdo perfectamente la expresión de tu rostro cuando me hablabas, te veías tan asustado, y yo no podía hacer nada… perdóname Martin – Confesaba Chris con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas – No Chris, no, está bien – Le tranquiliza Martin inmediatamente mientras hunde su rostro en las crines de color café que adornan el cuello de su hermano – Sí, me asustaste mucho, pero ya pasó, fue solo un momento, además no fue algo premeditado, tu jamás harías algo como eso a propósito, además, ya te lo dije, es mi trabajo preocuparme por ti, aunque normalmente eres tú quien cuida de mí la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- Muy cierto bro, de ahora en adelante, tú serás siempre el hermano mayor ¿Ok? – Dice suavemente Chris a su hermano, mientras cierra sus ojos y se dispone a dormir.

Martin sólo se limita a abrazar el grueso cuello de Chris, mientras el cansancio hace a ambos quedarse profundamente dormidos.


	6. Dificultades técnicas

Capítulo 6

Al día siguiente, ya han pasado varias horas desde que amaneció, pero ambos hermanos continúan dormidos, aunque Chris ya se había despertado varias veces volvía a quedarse dormido de pie como los caballos, apoyado firmemente en tres patas, hasta que un estruendo hizo que ambos despertaran de golpe y Chris casi pisotea a su hermano del susto quien rápidamente se pone de pie y sale a comprobar la fuente del estruendo – ¡Es Tortuga! – Exclama Martin con emoción mientras sale a hacer señales a la nave seguido de su hermano aún con una leve cojera.

\- Ahí están chicas ¡Los encontramos! – Anuncia Jimmy con emoción, Koki y Aviva se asoman por las ventanas de Tortuga mientras la nave desciende a un lado de la vieja construcción.

La tripulación de la nave sale corriendo directo a abrazar efusivamente a los hermanos, quienes les reciben con grandes sonrisas y totalmente felices de verlos, sobre todo Martin, pues ahora ya puede estar seguro que su hermano no tendrá que permanecer más tiempo en la forma de caballo y podrá recibir atención médica.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó chicos? – Pregunta preocupada Aviva – Ay no, ocurrió lo que temía ¿Cierto? ¿Chris, te quedaste atrapado en la forma de caballo? Lo lamento tanto, fue mi culpa, creí haber arreglado la falla de tu CPS pero no fue así, perdóname, no fue mi intención.

\- Aviva, Aviva, está bien, no te preocupes, ya podrás arreglarlo y podré ser el mismo de siempre, no estés triste – Le reconforta Chris mientras se acerca a ella y pone su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Koki pregunta al Kratt mayor – ¿Y tú como estas Martin, te sientes bien?

\- Sí, yo estoy bien, pero Chris tiene una herida en una pata, lo mordió un dingo.

Al decir esto los tres tripulantes se asustan y comienzan a revisar a Chris en medio de un interrogatorio con rostros llenos de preocupación.

\- Amigos, estoy bien, Martin atendió mi herida y ya casi no me duele, además deberían revisarlo a él también, pues sufrió algunos golpes cuando huíamos de los dingos – Menciona Chris mientras se dirigen hacia el interior de Tortuga para una inspección más profunda del estado de salud de ambos hermanos.

Después de que Aviva revisara a los hermanos, Martin sólo recibe una aplicación de ungüento antiinflamatorio y analgésicos para los múltiples moretones en su cuerpo, Chris por otro lado debió recibir suturas en su pata y una fuerte dosis de antibióticos y analgésicos, que finalmente le permitieron descansar del molesto dolor de la herida para poder finalmente enfocarse en el problema del módulo de desactivación de su CPS.

Aviva conectó varios cables al traje de Chris y comenzó a tomar lecturas nuevamente con su Creature Pod – Vamos a ver qué es lo que tenemos aquí que no permite la desactivación del traje – Dice para sí misma en voz alta mientras lee los datos obtenidos – Mhm, si, bien, mhm, ah, conque ahí estas pequeña falla ya verás cuando acabe conti…go. Ay no ¡No puede ser! – Exclama con nerviosismo cuando descubre la falla del traje después de algunos minutos de analizarla – ¿Que Aviva? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué le pasa a mi traje, lo arreglarás cierto? Tú siempre lo arreglas – Pregunta – Chris con la misma expresión nerviosa del rostro de su amiga.

\- Chris ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Pregunta Aviva con una voz de incredulidad ante el problema presente – El módulo de desactivación está completamente fundido con el sistema de permanencia prolongada, los circuitos están completamente fusionados, no puedo separarlos ¡No puedo desactivar la transformación! ¿Chris que fue lo que pasó?

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! – Responde Chris con preocupación – Debió ser cuando atravesé esa cerca eléctrica, cuando trataba de escapar de un grupo de dingos que nos persiguieron recibí una descarga al pasar por en medio de los alambres electrificados, recuerdo también haber golpeado mi pecho cuando caí al suelo y después quedé inconsciente por un rato, quizá eso fue lo que acabó de dañar el traje si es que ya tenía una falla.

\- ¡Ay no Chris! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? es mi culpa por no haberlo reparado antes – Se lamenta Aviva con lágrimas en sus ojos – Ahora estarás atrapado en esa forma de caballo por tiempo indefinido hasta que descubra una manera de arreglar tu CPS.

\- Aviva, no es el fin del mundo, si no disfrutara de las habilidades que tus inventos nos otorgan no los usaría, sabes que amo a los animales y me hace muy feliz el probar las habilidades que la naturaleza les ha otorgado, si no fuera por tus inventos, jamás habríamos podido hacer todos esos rescates animales ni lograr todas las proezas que hemos realizado a lo largo de todos estos años desde que nos conocimos, si no fuera por ti, no habría sido capaz de cumplir el sueño de la infancia de Martin al montar con los caballos salvajes de esa manera, habríamos tenido que obligar a dos caballos reales a realizar todo ese esfuerzo. Confío en ti Aviva, más que en cualquier otra persona en el mundo para reparar mi traje, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco y sé que cuando te propones algo siempre lo logras. Somos muy afortunados de ser tus amigos – Le alienta Chris a Aviva con una expresión sincera y una sonrisa - … En especial yo Aviva.

\- De pronto, Chris se percata del significado de sus últimas palabras y rápidamente desvía su mirada de la de ella y añade - Si debo permanecer en esta forma por más tiempo, será fantástico también, podremos salir a cabalgar todos los días y también tú, Jimmy y Koki podrán montarme je je, no me molesta – Le anima Chris con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

\- Aviva da un abrazo a Chris, que le hace sonrojarse un poco – No descansaré hasta devolverte a tu verdadera forma Chris, es una promesa – Le dice la joven inventora a su amigo verde con una mirada de determinación mientras toma suavemente su gran cabeza entre las manos, apoya su frente sobre la de él y cierra sus ojos por un instante, lo cual hace a Chris dar un pequeño sobresalto mientras abre al máximo sus ojos con una expresión de total incredulidad y si no fuera por el pelaje verde que cubre ahora su cuerpo, podría fácilmente denotarse el color enrojecido de su rostro.

Y para acabar de poner a Chris aún más nervioso, el resto del equipo entra al laboratorio para saber de su condición actual y el sobresalto le hace levantar súbitamente su cabeza sin siquiera notar que le da un ligero golpe a la frente de Aviva con su hocico – Y bien Aviva ¿Cómo está Chris, cuando podrá volver a la normalidad? – Pregunta Martin.

\- Aviva retrocede un par de pasos mientras soba un poco su frente – ¡Ay Chris! me golpeaste con tu hocico, aunque también me hizo cosquillas en la nariz – Dice la morena mientras sonríe.

\- ¿Eh?, yo yo, ehem, lo siento, yo, no fue mi intención, yo uhm – se disculpa Chris nerviosamente mientras aleja su cabeza de Aviva y desvía su mirada de sus amigos.

\- Malas noticias chicos – Comienza a explicar Aviva – El módulo de desactivación y el sistema de permanencia prolongada están tan dañados que a este punto es imposible una desactivación del CPS de Chris, seguramente la descarga que recibió de una cerca electrificada debió fundir ambos dispositivos al mezclar las señales con la corriente eléctrica externa ya que, por lo que me comenta Chris; ambos dispositivos estaban activados al mismo tiempo cuando recibió la descarga y golpeó su pecho, seguramente presionó y dañó el botón de desactivación incrementando la corriente que producen ambos aparatos cuando entran en funcionamiento.

\- ¿Queee? - Exclama el equipo al unísono – ¿Mi hermanito se quedará en el cuerpo de un caballo… para Siempre? – Pregunta Martin con preocupación mientras Jimmy se limita a dar un gemido y caer al suelo.

\- Debe haber una manera de poder revertir la función del traje ¿Aviva, que es lo que necesitas? te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda – Asevera Koki mientras se acerca a dar unas palmadas de consolación en el hombro de Chris.

\- Gracias amigos por preocuparse por mí – Les dice Chris – pero estaré bien, vamos, no es el fin del mundo, ya se lo dije a Aviva, ella lo logrará, siempre lo logra. Mientras tanto, pues creo que no me queda más que acostumbrarme a ser un caballo por más tiempo de lo planeado, no puede ser tan difícil, ¿Cierto? Además aún no terminamos nuestro recorrido por el Outback ¿Recuerdas bro?, apenas nos quedamos a medio camino y solo logramos interactuar con los canguros, aún nos faltan muchas criaturas por observar y… - ¡NO! – Le detiene Martin en seco con una mirada autoritaria – ¡No iremos a ningún lado hasta que hayas vuelto a la normalidad, hasta que hayas sanado de tu herida y hasta que estemos seguros de que esto no volverá a suceder jamás! ¿Me entendieron ustedes dos? - Impone Martin con voz firme, casi gritando.

-¡Hey, tranquilo hermano! – Trata Chris de suavizar el ánimo de Martin - Estoy bien, no tienes por qué ponerte así, las cosas no mejorarán si nos ponemos pesimistas además, tú no eres así; siempre eres tú el que ve el lado positivo de las cosas antes que nadie, pero sobre todo no necesitas levantar la voz en frente de Aviva, ella no averió el traje a propósito ni nada por el estilo, ambos sabemos que siempre estamos expuestos a este tipo de situaciones, no trabajamos en una biblioteca.

\- Lo sé, lo siento chicos –Se disculpa Martin con la mirada hacia el suelo y con un enorme deseo de llorar que reprime dentro de sí – Es sólo que… realmente me sentí muy asustado y desesperado cuando creí que te había perdido por el shock de la persecución, por un momento… - Continúa Martin con la voz quebrada – Vi en ti sólo… sólo… a un animal asustado incapaz de reconocer a su propio hermano. No quiero volver a sentir eso, no quiero volver a verte así, no lo soportaría – Dice Martin con voz casi inaudible mientras se recarga sobre el cuello de su hermano y deja escapar pesadas lágrimas que recorren su rostro y caen al suelo.

\- Lo superaremos bro, ya lo verás, con ayuda de todos, estaremos bien – Le dice suavemente Chris a su hermano mientras cierra firmemente sus ojos para no llorar también y mantenerse fuerte para él al mismo tiempo que el resto del equipo se acerca para dar un abrazo grupal a los hermanos.


	7. De nuevo en el camino

Capítulo 7

Han pasado casi tres semanas desde el viaje accidentado de los hermanos Kratt por Australia, Aviva continúa trabajando en un modo de desactivar el CPS de Chris, lo cual cree estar a punto de lograr en base a las simulaciones computarizadas que ha estado corriendo y probando, Chris ya ha sanado de su herida por completo y se ha adaptado bastante bien a moverse dentro de Tortuga con su enorme tamaño y a no resbalarse con sus cascos sobre la dura superficie de metal del piso de la nave, pero sobre todo; ha aprendido a disfrutar cada momento del día, añorando las cosas que podía hacer cuando era humano, como escalar su actividad favorita; y admirando las cosas que puede lograr ahora con la fuerza y sentidos de un caballo.

Es casi medio día y Chris ha logrado finalmente convencer a su hermano para retomar su viaje por el Outback, esta vez, con precauciones extra y dos Creature Pods en vez de sólo uno, además de luces de bengala, disparos de salva y otras varias cosas más por en caso de que se vuelvan a topar con dingos hambrientos y claro, el CPS de Martin y toda una colección de discos de poder y muestras de pelo, piel y plumas de varios animales australianos y exóticos también, sólo, por si acaso.

Al amanecer del día siguiente, los hermanos se preparan para continuar el viaje en el punto donde se habían quedado, rumbo a los bosques del oeste, listos para disfrutar del paisaje australiano.

\- Bueno chicos, nos veremos en dos días – Les dice Aviva a los hermanos – cuídense mucho y no te esfuerces demasiado Chris.

\- No te preocupes Aviva, Martin no pesa tanto, creo que hasta ha bajado de peso últimamente – Dice Chris al tiempo que su hermano monta sobre su espalda – O quizá eres tú el que se ha hecho más fuerte hermanito – Agrega Martin – Quizá el haber enseñado a Jimmy a montar te ayudó a fortalecer tus músculos cada día un poco más. – Sí, de hecho, me siento estupendamente bien – corrobora Chris - Siento como si pudiera correr todo el día sin cansarme, pero mejor guardaré mis energías para el camino.

Dicho esto, los hermanos se despiden de la tripulación y comienzan su recorrido nuevamente, no ha pasado ni una hora cuando encuentran en el suelo un grupo de huellas que llama su atención – Mira Chris, huellas de Wombat – Apunta Martin con entusiasmo – Y mira bro, por allá hay una madriguera, aunque no huelo ningún wombat en los alrededores, creo que está abandonada – Dice Chris a su hermano mientras este desmonta y ambos se acercan a inspeccionar la madriguera.

Vacía. Pero inmediatamente Chris capta el olor de otra criatura que se encuentra muy cerca de ahí, es un olor familiar, que se acerca rápidamente por detrás – ¡Curioso! – Exclama Chris, nos encontraste – ¡Hola amiguito! – Saluda Martin al pequeño Joey, ya un poco más grande y pesado gracias a la nutritiva leche de su madre – Me alegra ver que tú y tu manada han logrado evadir a los dingos, se ve que te ha ido bien, tu mamá te ha cuidado mucho – Hey Martin, sube y vamos a seguirlo hasta la manada – Le dice Chris a su hermano, a lo que este asiente y hace.

\- Vamos Curioso llévanos con tu manada – Dice Martin con una sonrisa al pequeño Joey que parece entender y comienza a dar pequeños saltos hacia donde se encuentra su madre con el resto del grupo que no tardan en encontrar y contemplar complacidos que está completo.

Pasa casi media hasta que los hermanos deciden continuar su viaje – Adiós Curioso, nos veremos luego, cuídate mucho – Se despide Martin mientras Chris comienza a trotar alejándose del grupo de canguros en dirección hacia el suroeste.

\- Mira allá arriba Martin – Hace notar Chris – Es un águila cola de cuña ¡Que ave tan majestuosa! debe tener una vista realmente espectacular de todo el territorio desde ahí arriba. – Sí, seguramente está en busca de alimento – Comenta Martin.

\- Mira Chris, otro conejo y este va a toda velocidad – Apunta Martin hacia su derecha – Y con toda razón, lo persigue un zorro – Continúa Chris – Los conejos y los zorros son animales introducidos en Australia, ambos han causado grandes estragos a la flora y fauna nativas con sus altas tasas de reproducción y depredación a especies nativas, es bueno ver que al menos estos dos ejemplares están lidiando unos con otros y no está el zorro persiguiendo algún pequeño marsupial que por lo general son los más afectados.

\- ¡Whoa! ¡Cuidado Chris! – Exclama de pronto Martin mientras jala las riendas y hace retroceder unos pasos a su hermano que aún no se percata de la situación – ¿Qué pasa Martin, por qué me jalas? – Mira, es una serpiente marrón del oeste, ¡Estuviste a punto de pisarla! – Le dice Martin a su hermano al tiempo que desmota con un gancho para serpientes ya en su mano listo para acercarse a dar un mejor vistazo al reptil – Es una adulta completamente desarrollada, debe tener cerca de 1.5 m de largo y creo que no está muy contenta con nosotros bro - Le dice Chris a su hermano que pone toda su atención en la serpiente que sólo se limita a intentar escapar con rápidos movimientos entre los arbustos – La _Pseudonaja nuchalis_ posee veneno neurotóxico y hemotóxico, aunque no es de las más peligrosas de su tipo, de todos modos debes tener mucho cuidado, una mordida y deberás recibir atención médica de inmediato o podrías acabar con serios daños en tus riñones - Le advierte Chris a su hermano quien ya se encuentra en busca de la ágil serpiente.

Tras unos minutos de forcejeo Martin logra manipular a la serpiente con ayuda de su gancho – La tengo Chris – Dice triunfante desde los arbustos cercanos – Que hermosa serpiente, mira sus colores, esa cabeza negra es hermosa, es la razón por la que a veces la confunden con la inofensiva pitón de cabeza negra – O quizá la pitón de cabeza negra tiene esos colores para que los depredadores la confundan con una marrón del oeste y la dejen en paz – Completa Chris la información de su hermano – Las serpientes son animales fabulosos, pero también de los más odiados e incomprendidos del mundo, si la gente tan sólo comprendiera los beneficios que este tipo de animales traen a los ecosistemas en que habitan y no simplemente las juzgaran por su peligrosidad o peor aún por historias erróneas y mitos injustificados.

-Concuerdo totalmente hermano – Le responde Martin.

Después de liberar a la serpiente, los hermanos continúan avanzando en su camino hacia los bosques, cuando de pronto ven a tres sujetos que están colocando trampas para los dingos para acabar con las poblaciones salvajes y poder ocupar sus tierras con ovejas – Martin tenemos que detenerlos, no podemos permitir que cacen a los dingos, son los depredadores principales de los canguros rojos y otras especies que fácilmente se saldrían de control sin ellos – Le dice Chris a su hermano que se ha escondido entre los arbustos para no ser detectado.

– Sí tenemos que hacer algo, pero no será fácil seguramente están armados y son tres, nosotros sólo somos dos y además sólo uno de nosotros puede luchar con ellos en caso de ser necesario – Le hace notar Martin a Chris quien también se ha escondido entre los arbustos y que gracias a su color verde y café pasa prácticamente desapercibido.

– ¡Oye! ¿Crees que yo no puedo con esos tipos sólo porque no tengo manos? Puedo mandarlos a volar de una sola patada y creo que ya sé cómo hacerlo – Responde Chris con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro – Martin ¿Qué discos de poderes animales traes? – Martin saca su estuche y revisa su colección - Vamos a ver… Canguro, Demonio de Tasmania, Halcón Peregrino, Lobo, Hipopótamo, Orangután – ¡Ese! – Le interrumpe Chris – ¿Orangután? ¿Que haré como un orangután en Australia? – Le pregunta incrédulo Martin a su hermano.

– ¿Conoces la leyenda del Bunyip? Responde Chris con otra pregunta – Bueno sí, he escuchado que es una criatura mitológica de los aborígenes australianos que aún en algunas regiones es muy temida y … ¡Ohhh! Creo que ya entendí – Denota Martin con una cara de diablillo y hace un guiño con el ojo a Chris.

\- Martin quítame la silla y las riendas, me acercaré a ellos para distraerlos, cuando se acerquen a mí tu tomarás sus armas y las esconderás, después te transformarás en orangután y les daremos el susto de sus vidas, estoy seguro que esos tramperos jamás han visto a un orangután y con tul color azul será más fácil engañarlos y hacerles creer que eres el Bunyip y cierto caballo verde será el espíritu de los bosques salvajes, no podrán dormir en semanas – Tras la explicación del plan de Chris ambos hermanos se posicionan en sus lugares y comienzan la operación anti tramperos.

Los tramperos se disponen a colocar una trampa de quijadas de metal en el suelo cuando uno de ellos llama la atención de los otros dos señalando con una boba expresión de incredulidad hacia los arbustos, dudando si lo que ve es real o una ilusión causada por el calor del sol en lo alto. Chris se asoma de entre la maleza y comienza lentamente a acercarse a ellos, con pasos lentos, agitando su cola y moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo, rascando el suelo con sus cascos y dando fuertes relinchos que logran atraer por completo la atención de los tres sujetos, Chris se acerca un poco más con movimientos más suaves mientras ve a su hermano acercarse al vehículo de los tramperos que siguen absortos observándolo aún sin creer en lo que sus ojos ven, después de todo un caballo verde no es algo que se ve todos los días. Uno de ellos se adelanta y toma una cuerda del suelo para intentar lazarlo mientras le hace señas a los otros dos para que permanezcan en silencio.

Mientras Martin toma las armas de los tramperos y las esconde entre los arbustos observa como Chris se acerca a los tres sujetos y ve con preocupación que uno de ellos lleva una soga, pero confía en que su hermano sabrá lidiar con la situación, pues ahora sabe lo fuerte que es y confía que los tres sujetos juntos no podrán detenerlo con sólo una soga, entonces se dispone a tomar también las trampas y los cuchillos y repite la misma acción que con las armas, le hace una seña a Chris con su pulgar arriba y corre a esconderse entre los arbustos a esperar la señal de Chris, quien ya está a solo unos metros de los tramperos, el líder le lanza la soga al cuello y lo atrapa, pero Chris ni se inmuta y continúa acercándose a ellos, al no haber forcejeo, la soga no se tensa y simplemente cae al suelo aún sujeta en las manos del trampero que se queda sorprendido de la docilidad del caballo y ni siquiera se percata de que continúa apretando la soga entre sus manos cuando la extraña criatura se detiene frente a él y le da un fuerte resoplido con su nariz. Tras unos cuantos segundos de observarse directamente, Chris simplemente sonríe y toma la soga entre sus dientes y con un rápido y poderoso movimiento de su cuello manda a volar al trampero completamente desprevenido que cae pesadamente en el suelo detrás de él y deja escapar un fuerte gemido mientras el aire escapa de sus pulmones por el impacto, entonces al dar un fuerte relincho y pararse sobre sus patas traseras da la señal a Martin para activar su CPS y usar los poderes de orangután para dar inicio al espectáculo.

Los tramperos asustados intentan tomar la soga del cuello de Chris para detenerlo pero son sorprendidos por un destello azul y el estruendo de metal retorcido al aparecer Martin con la forma de un orangután furioso haciendo un terrible desplante de fuerza bruta y golpear el techo del vehículo con sus puños hasta dejarlo completamente doblado en medio de gritos y manoteos en el aire, salta hacia el suelo y se acerca a los tramperos que no saben qué hacer del miedo de ver a esa extraña criatura azul.

\- ¡Soy el terrible Bunyip! – Grita Martin a los asustados hombres – ¡Y ustedes están en mis tierras! -¡Voy a devorar a todo aquel que se atreva a entrar en mis tierras!

Al mismo tiempo, Chris relincha y golpea el suelo con sus cascos – ¡Soy el espíritu de los bosques salvajes y voy a pisotear a todos aquellos que se atrevan a cazar a las criaturas que viven en mis bosques, que derriben mis árboles o prendan fuego a mis campos!

Escuchar hablar a esos dos extraños seres fue más que suficiente para que los tramperos echaran a correr despavoridos hacia su vehículo, aún sin aliento, el líder se levantó rápidamente del suelo dando tumbos y logró llegar hasta su vehículo apenas de pie buscando nerviosamente las llaves en sus bolsillos para encenderlo cuando los dos monstruos los acorralaron haciéndolos entrar por las ventanillas y acurrucarse de miedo en los asientos de su maltratada camioneta mientras Martin saltaba sobre el techo golpeando y gritando y Chris daba coces en las puertas y rompía los espejos laterales, finalmente lograron encender el vehículo y arrancar a toda velocidad para alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar sin siquiera tomar en cuenta las piedras y troncos del camino.

Mientras observaban como los tramperos se alejaban a toda velocidad los hermanos Kratt sólo acertaron a mirarse uno al otro y comenzar a reír tan fuerte como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, hasta que sintieron dolor en sus vientres y las mejillas entumecidas.

\- Eso…eso… ¡Estuvo increíble hermano! - Le decía entre risas Martin a Chris, quien apenas podía contener las lágrimas de tanto reír – ¡Soy el terrible bunyip! – Parodiaba el Kratt verde – ¡Soy el espíritu del bosque! – Decía burlonamente el Kratt azul mientras imitaba el galopar del caballo – Ambos continuaron riendo por algunos minutos hasta que se calmaron y se tumbaron a descansar un rato.

\- Esto hay que contárselo al equipo, no lo van a creer – Decía Martin a su hermano que se encontraba de pie a su lado masticando algunas hierbas – Martin se dispuso a sacar su Creature Pod para comunicarse con Tortuga – Adelante Tortuga aquí los hermanos Kratt, respondan ¡No van a creer lo que acabamos de hacer! Adelante Tortuga.

-Aquí Tortuga HQ, hola chicos ¿Cómo están? – Responde Koki después de algunos segundos – ¿Cómo va su viaje y por qué te ves tan emocionado Martin?

\- Acabamos de enfrentarnos a unos tramperos que estaban colocando trampas para dingos ¡Y no imaginas como nos deshicimos de ellos! – Le cuenta Martin a Koki con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – ¡Hola chicos! – Saluda Aviva con Jimmy a su espalda que agita su mano en señal de saludo - A ver cuéntenos ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

Mientras los hermanos cuentan con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido con los tramperos y alegran la tarde de la tripulación de Tortuga, Aviva tiene también buenas noticias para los hermanos – ¡Eso fue asombroso chicos! – Dice Jimmy al momento de morder una rebanada de pizza – ¿El terrible bunyip? ¿El espíritu del bosque? Desearía haber estado ahí para grabar eso, en estos momentos ya estaría ese video circulando en todas las redes sociales – Dice Koki riendo.

\- Chris, tengo buenas noticias – Interrumpe Aviva – Creo que ya sé cómo reparar tu CPS, en cuanto terminen su viaje podremos comenzar a realizar las primeras pruebas, estoy segura que podré volverte a la normalidad.

\- ¡Eso el genial Aviva! – Dice Martin con entusiasmo – ¿Escuchaste hermanito? pronto volverás a ser tú mismo – ¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti Aviva, tú nunca nos decepcionas! – Dice Chris mientras acerca su enorme cabeza al Creature Pod de Martin.

\- Nos vemos más tarde amigos, debemos continuar el viaje, nos comunicaremos con ustedes de nuevo antes de ir a dormir, hermanos Kratt fuera – Se despide Chris y se acerca hacia el lugar donde quedaron las mochilas y la silla de montar.

\- Bueno Chris, pronto podrás regresar a tu forma original y podrás volver a escalar árboles con o sin traje y a conducir las motocicletas y las mantarrayas y a Createrra, ¿No es genial? – Le anima Martin a su hermano mientras le coloca nuevamente la silla de montar – Sí, ya no puedo esperar para volver a subir a la copa de un árbol – Y después de una pequeña pausa Chris finalmente le confiesa a su hermano – Y también en cuanto recupere mi forma… yo, yo… le pediré a Aviva que… sea mi novia.


	8. La confesión de un caballo

Capítulo 8

\- Yo, yo… le pediré a Aviva… que sea mi novia – Al escuchar estas palabras provenientes de Chris, Martin inconscientemente da un tirón al cinturón de la silla en medio de la sorpresa de la confesión de su hermanito.

\- ¡Oww, no tan apretado Martin, me cortarás la circulación! – Se queja Chris.

\- Así que ¿Tú y ella?... ¡Ah! Y por eso… Entonces ustedes dos… Heeey je je, ¡Mi hermanito es todo un casanova! ¿Eh?- Le dice Martin juguetonamente a su hermano mientras le da unos ligeros golpes con el codo en su hombro.

\- ¡Ella no lo sabe Martin! – Le interrumpe Chris algo irritado – Ahora suelta un poco el cinturón de la silla, no me deja respirar bien.

\- Ella no lo sabe, y yo… tampoco sé si lo desea – Continúa la confesión al hermano mayor – He querido decírselo desde hace algún tiempo, pero no me siento seguro de que ella… quizá ella no siente lo mismo por mí, cuando regresamos del primer viaje y ella descubrió la falla en mi traje, hubo un momento en el que se acercó tanto a mí y puso su rostro junto al mío, que… estuve a punto de confesarle lo que siento por ella, pero no me atreví a hacerlo, además ¿Cómo habría podido decirle lo que siento por ella y pedirle que esté conmigo si soy un caballo? Eso jamás habría podido ser, pero ahora que parece que podré volver a la normalidad no pienso dejar pasar un minuto más, en cuanto regrese a ser yo mismo, lo haré… y espero no arruinar nuestra amistad – Concluye con su voz apagada y casi inaudible.

\- ¡Ay Chris! No – Consuela el hermano mayor al hermano menor - Estoy casi seguro que no lo arruinarás, quizá ella sí siente lo mismo por ti, además, nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas – ¿Casi? – Pregunta Chris con una ceja levantada – Bueno después de todo no siempre podemos adivinar lo que una chica piensa de nosotros ¿O sí? Pero ¿Sabes qué? Creo que el ser un caballo te será muy ventajoso a la hora de estar en una relación con Aviva, abre la boca – Dice Martin mientras coloca la brida a su hermano equino – ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo? – Pregunta Chris incrédulo – Pues que simplemente ya estás acostumbrado a que alguien te jale constantemente de las riendas y esté encima de ti todo el tiempo – Responde Martin con una expresión divertida – ¡Ja, ja, que gracioso!… - Responde Chris con un tono sarcástico.

Después de continuar cabalgando por un buen rato, los hermanos decidieron alistar el campamento para ir a dormir, mientras Chris llena su estómago con enormes cantidades de hierbas, Martin enciende el fuego, y cocina algunas papas y huevos en polvo – No es precisamente la comida que prepara Jimmy, pero al menos no me quedaré con hambre – Piensa Martin para sí mismo – ¿Cómo está tu cena Chris? Al menos tu comida está bastante fresca – No está mal, ya hasta me gusta el sabor de la hierba, es algo fibrosa, pero está bien – Responde Chris con un gran manojo de hierba saliendo de su boca.

Después de llenar sus estómagos ambos hermanos finalmente se acomodan para descansar cerca de la fogata, Martin está recargado sobre el pecho de su hermano mientras este continúa masticando algunas hierbas extra antes de dormir – ¿Bro, nunca llenas? – Pregunta Martin con un gran bostezo y se cubre con una ligera manta – Sólo un bocado más, sabes que la hierba no es muy nutritiva, así que ahora debo comer mucho más que tú – Le contesta Chris al terminar su último manojo de pasto – Sabes Martin, realmente no ha sido tan malo ser un caballo, hemos pasado por cosas increíbles de este modo, y cuando corremos juntos, siento que te vuelves una extensión de mí, siento que…

\- Siento que incluso nuestra respiración se sincroniza y puedo sentir el movimiento de tu cuerpo que se complementa con el mío e incluso puedo sentir el latido de tu corazón que retumba en mi propio pecho cuando corres, Chris, jamás habíamos estado tan unidos como ahora – Confiesa Martin.

– No cambiaría eso por nada del mundo bro – Continúa Chris – Cuando regrese a la normalidad, creo que me costará un poco volver a caminar con sólo dos piernas y definitivamente voy a extrañar el poder mirar por encima de tu hombro sin tener que estirarme, definitivamente Martin, tienes que probar este poder algún día – Claro hermanito, pero con una condición – Advierte Martin – Serás tú quien me montará primero ¿Está claro?. - Hecho bro – Responde Chris mientras descansa juguetonamente su enorme cabeza sobre la de su hermano – ¡Hey cuidado bro, me romperás el cuello! Ya duérmete y quítame tu cabezota de encima – Se queja el hermano mayor con una gran sonrisa intentando escapar de su hermano menor y verde. – Descansa Chris, buenas noches Martin - Se dicen uno a otro y se disponen a dormir.


	9. ¡Bienvenidos hermanos Kratt!

Capítulo 9

El segundo día de viaje transcurre en calma, los hermanos se pasean tranquilos observando a las diferentes criaturas que encuentran en el camino wombats, cacatúas, lagartos, serpientes hasta una pequeña zarigüeya que les hizo sudar un rato antes de poder identificarla. También se maravillaron admirando los paisajes cada vez más arbolados mientras se acercaban cada vez más a su destino.

–Ya solo nos faltan 30 km Chris para llegar a los bosques - Le informa Martin a su hermano quien lleva un ligero trote desde hace un rato y avanza cómodamente en el viento fresco de la tarde, pues como un regalo final de su travesía por Australia, las nubes han tapado el sol casi todo el día.

\- ¿Chris? Tierra llamando a Chris – Llama Martin a su hermano al momento que toma una de sus orejas como si fuera un micrófono. – ¿Como? Ah, lo siento, estaba algo distraído, pensando en… - ¿Aviva? – Le interrumpe Martin.

\- ¿Qué? No, pensaba en… sí, en Aviva – Responde Chris con un gran suspiro – Martin ¿Realmente crees que ella sienta lo mismo por mí? Es que, en algún par de ocasiones, como que he llegado a notar, oh! No lo sé, a veces siento como que me evita por alguna razón ¿Crees que ella ya esté interesada en alguien más?

\- ¿Pero en quien podría ser? – Dice Martin – Pasamos casi todo el tiempo juntos viajando en Tortuga por todo el mundo, realmente no nos queda mucho tiempo para frecuentar a otras personas y cuando salimos a visitar a nuestras familias o amigos es por lo general sólo durante unos cuantos días

\- Sí, tienes razón, si no lo intento quizá nunca sabré si ella está interesada en mí – Se anima Chris a sí mismo.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud hermanito! – Le felicita Martin.

El último tramo de su viaje lo disfrutan entre la verde vegetación y las ocasionales criaturas que observan, en medio de la conversación y las bromas de ambos, hasta que finalmente avistan a Tortuga que ya se encuentra instalada en medio de un claro entre los árboles de eucalipto, Jimmy ha preparado una cena de bienvenida adornada por una enorme charola de sus famosos brownies y para deleite de Chris hay una enorme cubeta de ensalada para él con zanahorias y manzanas.

\- ¡Bienvenidos hermanos Kratt! – Dicen los tres amigos al unísono al momento que Martin desmonta y ambos reciben abrazos de bienvenida – ¿Qué tal su viaje chicos? – Pregunta Koki – Espero que al menos hayan grabado a las criaturas que encontraron durante su recorrido, por todos esos hermosos paisajes.

\- Oh por supuesto – Le dice Chris – Tenemos muchas imágenes fabulosas de todo tipo de criaturas, desde serpientes hasta una manada de canguros ¿Cierto Martin? – Claro, ya les contaremos todo con lujo de detalle… - A lo que Jimmy rápidamente interviene - En especial la parte del orangután y el espíritu verde, cada que me acuerdo de eso se me salen las lágrimas de la risa.

¿Cómo estás Chris? – Pregunta Aviva – ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te molestó tu pata o algo así con el recorrido? – Oh, estoy bien Aviva, gracias – Responde Chris algo apenado – Me siento muy bien, bueno, un poco cansado sí, pero el clima de hoy fue estupendo y no realicé ningún esfuerzo mayor y como la herida ya está completamente curada, no sentí la más mínima molestia ni siquiera al correr.

\- Vamos equipo, la cena se enfría – Les apura Jimmy quien ya se encuentra sirviendo la comida – Genial, Jimmy gracias, en un momento iremos, sólo le quitaré el equipo de montar y las mochilas a Chris y nos uniremos a ustedes – Le responde Martin.

\- ¿Bro, viste que Aviva se preocupó por ti? ¿Genial No? – Le dice Martin a su hermano en voz baja – Esa es una buena señal, significa que se interesa por ti – O quizá es sólo que aún se siente culpable por lo de la falla en mi CPS – Continúa Chris – Oh vamos hermanito, sé más optimista – Le anima Martin - Y te aseguro que podrás reunir el valor para decírselo en cuanto menos te lo esperes, pero mientras tanto, vamos a comer que muero de hambre.

Ya todos reunidos y disfrutando de la cena, Aviva les comunica los avances que ha logrado mediante las pruebas que ha realizado en los elementos dañados del CPS de Chris y en simulaciones de computadora, con muy buenos resultados, está convencida de que muy pronto logrará devolver a Chris a fu forma original y también podrá hacer algunas mejoras en el mecanismo de los trajes para que no vuelva a ocurrir otro incidente similar.

\- Iniciaremos las pruebas mañana temprano Chris ¿Qué te parece? – Le informa Aviva – ¡Genial! – Responde Chris – Sé que podrás hacerlo eres la mejor inventora del mundo y... y… una gran amiga que… no se rinde y… - ¡Y que es el cerebro tecnológico y mente maestra del fabuloso equipo Kratt! – Exclama Martin con un tono de voz heroico sosteniendo en alto un tenedor en señal de triunfo, llamando la atención de todos al notar la voz temblorosa de Chris quien da un suspiro de alivio al verse salvado por su hermano.

Después de cenar y haber descansado por un buen rato los hermanos muestran al equipo los videos que grabaron y las diferentes muestras de pelo, plumas, hojas, flores y demás material biológico que recogieron durante su trayecto, recordando de manera detallada cómo fue que cada una de ellas fue recolectada y a que especie pertenecen, además de una pequeña obra de teatro de sombras con las manos que Martin representó titulada "Cómo los fantásticos hermanos Kratt ahuyentaron a un grupo de malvados cazadores de dingos" que logró sacar muchas risas a todos.

Ya era casi media noche y el cansancio ya se hacía presente en los hermanos, así que decidieron irse finalmente a descansar pues al día siguiente Aviva comenzaría las pruebas en el traje de Chris y finalmente podría poner en práctica sus teorías.

Ya en su habitación, Chris le agradece a Martin el haberlo salvado durante la cena – Para eso estamos los hermanos mayores, además jamás dejaría a mi hermanito enamorado ahogarse en su propio vaso de agua – Le señala Martin al tiempo que acomoda una manta sobre el enorme colchón que el equipo fabricó para Chris pues utilizar su cama anterior definitivamente ya no era una opción viable.

\- Martin – Se dirige Chris a su hermano quien de un salto ya se ha subido a su hamaca – Prácticamente te has convertido en mi cuidador personal, me ayudas en todo, desde lo más sencillo como abrir una puerta y… no es que yo no pueda hacerlo, hasta… bueno, tú sabes… darme un baño pues, definitivamente no puedo con el jabón – Confiesa Chris algo avergonzado.

\- Uhm, Chris – Comenta Martin con una expresión seria – ¿Se volverá cada vez más frecuente el momento antes de dormir en la "hora del confesionario"? Porque creo que te has vuelto muy sentimental y no quiero tener que acurrucarme contigo mientras nos quedamos dormidos llorando.

\- ¡Payaso! – Contesta Chris con un tono sarcástico mientras una almohada vuela por encima de la cabeza de su hermano.

A lo cual Martin le responde con una sonrisa y una voz suave – Sabes perfectamente que hago todo eso con gusto porque quiero hacerlo, porque estoy seguro que tú no dudarías un instante en hacer lo mismo por mí, eres mi hermano y eres la persona más importante para mí, jamás me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara y si hay algo que pueda hacer para que seas feliz, pues por supuesto que lo haré.


	10. Yo confío en tí Aviva

Capítulo 10

A día siguiente, el equipo se prepara para comenzar las pruebas, Aviva está en el laboratorio terminando de calibrar el equipo mientras Koki despliega los datos en el monitor, Martin y Jimmy están en la cocina terminando de lavar los platos del desayuno y Chris espera en un rincón del laboratorio el inicio de las pruebas mientras observa el rostro de concentración de Aviva frente a la computadora y busca dentro de sí las palabras precisas que le dirá cuando finalmente se decida a hacerlo, pues lo último que desea es incomodarla o arruinar su oportunidad. Aunque él confía plenamente en las capacidades de inventora de Aviva, no puede evitar el sentirse algo nervioso ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Qué tal si no funciona? ¿Qué tal si debo permanecer así para siempre? – ¡No Chris! Debes confiar en ella, tú la conoces, ella podrá lograrlo – Se dice a sí mismo y continúa esperando.

\- ¿Listo Chris? Acércate para pasar el escáner sobre el traje y conectar algunos cables, Koki, enfoca bien las cámaras del laboratorio, quiero registrar absolutamente todo y asegúrate de grabar todos los datos que se generen para poder analizarlos después más detenidamente – Comenzó Aviva a dar instrucciones al tiempo que toma entre sus manos su Creature Pod.

En cuanto Chris quedó conectado a las computadoras, Aviva escaneó el funcionamiento del traje y comenzó a introducir algunas claves y ordenes al programa de monitoreo, abriendo inmediatamente el compartimiento del traje que alberga las piezas dañadas – Vamos a ver – Dice suavemente Aviva al ponerse unos lentes de aumento para observar con detenimiento la falla, para lo cual debió prácticamente meterse debajo de él, lo cual ocasionó que Chris se pusiera algo tenso y nervioso – Chris no te muevas – Le insta Aviva – esto requiere de precisión así que mientras más quieto te quedes será mejor – ¡Entendido! – Responde Chris rápidamente.

Aviva toma una de sus herramientas y comienza a trabajar, después de casi 45 incómodos minutos que a Chris le parecieron días, pues quería decirle tantas cosas pero no se atrevía a distraerla para no hacerle perder su concentración además también estaba Koki presente quien hábilmente grababa y estudiaba en tres monitores a la vez los datos y señales emitidos por el traje, finalmente Aviva logra separar las piezas dañadas, pero aún sin retirarlas del mecanismo del CPS – Bueno, al menos ya logré la primera parte, que es la sencilla, ahora viene lo bueno, ¿Cómo van esas lecturas Koki?

\- El traje parece estar estable no registro ningún comportamiento anormal, los circuitos de transferencia de ADN siguen funcionando de manera normal, pero detecto severas fluctuaciones de energía provenientes del módulo de desactivación que no me permiten tomar una lectura precisa – Da Koki su reporte a la inventora quien inmediatamente analiza la mejor manera de proceder.

Continúan por casi dos horas más analizando datos y revisando los circuitos hasta que Aviva sugiere tomar un descanso para aclarar ideas y tomar un poco de aire fresco, además de mantener Martin y a Jimmy al tanto de los avances. Después de comer algo y refrescarse un poco, regresan al laboratorio para continuar por otras dos horas hasta que finalmente Aviva cree haber dado con la solución y decide hacer la primer prueba con el módulo de desactivación sorprendentemente funcionando apenas al 30% de su capacidad.

\- Koki necesito que desvíes la fuente principal de energía de tortuga al laboratorio intenta mantenerlo lo más estable posible, dirige un 3% al núcleo central del traje, en cuanto te diga activa una cuenta regresiva de 10 segundos para la primera descarga mientras yo corro el programa de desactivación – Dadas las instrucciones por Aviva, Koki las sigue al pie de la letra y comienza la cuenta regresiva.

10, 9, 8…3, 2 – Chris suda de la emoción y del nerviosismo, en espera de esa familiar sensación de hormigueo que recorre todo su cuerpo cada vez que hace funcionar los poderes del CPS. Reza para que funcione, mientras voltea a ver a Aviva quien a su vez lo mira con un rostro expectante lista para liberar el programa de desactivación. …1.

\- Activación de flujo de energía al 3% listo y en espera del programa de desactivación – Informa Koki. – ¿Listo Chris? Aquí vamos, Programa de desactivación iniciado – Dice Aviva con emoción.

Un flujo de energía recorre los circuitos del traje causando en Chris una ligera sensación de hormigueo que le hace estremecer muy parecido a lo que esperaba - Aumenta el flujo de energía a 5% Koki – Señala Aviva – El hormigueo en el cuerpo de Chris aumenta, se siente tan familiar, casi como cuando está a punto de cambiar durante la activación de los poderes animales.

\- Creo que está funcionando Aviva – Dice Koki con emoción – Aumenta el flujo de energía al 8% - Instruye Aviva con emoción en su voz – Vamos, vamos, por favor que funcione, ¡Que funcione! – Se estabilizan las lecturas del módulo de desactivación – Informa Koki – Aumenta el flujo de energía en 10%... 15% … 20%

El aumento de energía ocasiona una reacción en Chris que le hace caer al suelo pesadamente – ¡Chris! Dicen las dos chicas a la vez - ¿Que pasa Chris, estas bien? ¿Te causa dolor? Detendremos la prueba - Le pregunta Aviva visiblemente preocupada – ¡No se detengan, estoy bien!… P-puedo so-por-tarlo - Dice Chris mientras su cuerpo se tensa e intenta mantenerse de pie, Martin observa por una de las ventanas del laboratorio junto con Jimmy quien se cubre los ojos para no ver la reacción de dolor de Chris. Martin entra súbitamente al laboratorio y se dirige hacia su hermano – ¡No lo toques! - Le advierte Aviva - la corriente eléctrica del traje podría dañarte – Sus palabras hacen a Martin detenerse en seco a tan sólo un par de metros de su hermano quien apenas soporta la sensación de calor, electricidad y dolor que recorren su cuerpo pero que se concentran en su pecho, donde un destello verde comienza a formarse y que ocasiona a Chris caer al suelo nuevamente deseoso de que su tortura acabe lo más pronto posible.

De pronto un enorme destello se hace presente en el laboratorio, cegando momentáneamente a todos, seguido de un angustiante grito de dolor mezclado con un relincho proveniente de la garganta de Chris que hace que el corazón de Martin se retuerza de dolor deseando que fuera él quien se encontrara en la posición de su hermano menor.

Finalmente el destello desaparece, una nube de humo proveniente de los circuitos quemados del CPS les impide la visibilidad, aunado al momentáneo oscurecimiento de las luces del laboratorio les hace a todos mantenerse completamente en silencio por unos instantes hasta que Koki activa el sistema de ventilación del laboratorio y las luces vuelven a la normalidad, la revelación que se encuentra ante ellos les hace permanecer impávidos hasta que Martin grita el nombre de su hermano que yace inconsciente en el suelo.

\- ¡Chris! ¡Chris! Vamos háblame, por favor…

\- ¡Hay Dios mío! – dice Aviva mientras se lleva las manos a la boca.


	11. Sentimientos compartidos

Capítulo 11

Ha pasado casi un día y medio desde que fuera realizada la primera prueba al CPS de Chris, quien ha estado inconsciente desde entonces debido a la fusión de la descarga eléctrica y la energía producida por el mecanismo del traje. Martin no se ha movido de su lado en espera de cualquier señal de su hermano.

Aviva aún sigue analizando los datos obtenidos y las lecturas registradas durante el procedimiento, intenta mantenerse concentrada, pero el grito de Chris antes de caer inconsciente hace eco en su cabeza y no le deja enfocarse en lo que hace – Hay Chris ya despierta por favor, si algo malo te sucede, jamás me lo perdonaría – Se lamenta al tiempo que se empiezan a formar pesadas lágrimas en sus ojos – Todo es mi culpa, la falla en el CPS y el flujo de energía en 20% fue excesivo, no debí arriesgarme tanto, no debí arriesgar a Chris tanto, él confiaba en mí y yo, yo…

\- Tú lo lograste Aviva – Le dice Koki – Lograste devolver a Chris a la normalidad, a pesar del estado de su traje, sabíamos que podía haber riesgos, aunque no sabíamos cuáles podrían ser, Chris es un luchador, tanto él como Martin lo son, han pasado por muchas cosas y han salido bien librados. Por ahora sólo podemos esperar, el cuerpo de Chris ha sufrido un gran trauma debido a la permanencia prolongada en la forma animal sin mencionar el shock causado por la descarga eléctrica del traje. Aviva, no hay razón para que te sientas así, sí, yo también estoy muy preocupada por Chris pues ya ha pasado más de un día inconsciente, pero es lo que su cuerpo necesita para estabilizarse, vamos, ten fe en que pronto despertará.

\- Pero Koki ¿Y si, y si Chris no despierta? ¿Y si su estado resulta ser permanente? ¿Y si su cerebro recibió algún daño de gravedad? Quizá él nunca pueda volver a ser él mismo, ¡Oh Koki! – Aviva se lanza a los brazos de su amiga sin poder contener más el llanto – Koki, no quiero que por mi culpa se pierda de la oportunidad de seguir disfrutando de lo que ama, no quiero que por mi culpa él quede así por el resto de su vida, Koki, no quiero perderlo, no, no sin antes decirle lo que siento por él.

Koki abraza a su amiga y le da confianza - Aviva, podrás decirle todo lo que quieras cuando despierte, si antes no te has atrevido a hacerlo, no debes dejar pasar un instante más, puedes incluso hacerlo aunque él esté inconsciente, estoy segura de que podrá escucharte y también estoy segura de él siente lo mismo por ti ¿O es que acaso no lo has notado? La manera en que se sobresalta cuando por alguna razón ustedes dos se acercan demasiado, cómo te defendió cuando Martin se molestó por la falla del CPS, la forma en que te mira e incluso, la forma en que te habla, sé que eres algo despistada y que a veces te concentras demasiado en cumplir sus deseos cada que quieren un nuevo disco de poder animal, pero también creo que esa es la forma que has elegido para decirles cuanto quieres verlos felices. Ten fe amiga, ya verás que esto solo será un trago amargo que pasará pronto.

Es casi media noche, Martin se ha quedado dormido en un mueble cerca de la cama de Chris finalmente vencido por el cansancio, Aviva entra en la habitación, cubre a Martin con una manta y se dirige a la cama de Chris, se sienta en la orilla y toma su mano mientras comienza a hablarle en voz baja para no despertar a Martin quien apenas había dormido un par de horas desde el incidente.

\- Chris, no sabes cuánto desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado, perdóname por favor yo todo lo que quiero es verte feliz, como cuando le diste la sorpresa a Martin la mañana de su cumpleaños. Yo lo que quiero es hacerte feliz y haría cualquier cosa para que eso suceda, yo… yo…quiero estar a tu lado, quiero que seas feliz junto a mí, quiero estar contigo, tú… me gustas mucho y desearía que tú también sintieras lo mismo por mí. – Se despide de Chris con un beso en su frente que habría hecho despertar a cualquier personaje de cuento de hadas, pero no a Chris, quien continúa combatiendo los efectos del experimento.

Martin llevaba un par de horas dormido cuando de pronto una voz familiar le hace abrir los ojos con un sobresalto – Mira Mar… tin… ¡Dedos! - Dice Chris con voz aún aturdida y con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

\- ¡Chris! ¡Estás despierto! ¡Finalmente, que alegría! – Dice Martin con emoción al momento que su voz se quiebra ligeramente y choca cinco de forma muy suave en la mano extendida de su hermano – No sabes cuán preocupado me tenías, a todos, con decirte que Jimmy ni siquiera ha usado su controlador para jugar videojuegos – Cielos, eso es grave – Dice Chris con una pequeña mueca de preocupación y una sonrisa – De pronto, la expresión de su rostro cambia, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas – Perdón Martin, perdón por hacer que te preocuparas de nuevo, yo… - No pienses en eso hermanito sabes que me seguiré preocupando por ti mientras viva y eso no cambiará jamás, fin de la discusión – Le detiene Martin con un abrazo que le hace recordar el verdadero peso del cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

\- Chris, espera debo avisar a los demás que ya estas despierto, Aviva se pondrá muy feliz… y tú también hermanito.

Martin avisa a la tripulación lo ocurrido, y todos se dirigen inmediatamente a ver a Chris – Hola equipo – Dice mientras levanta un poco su mano aún sin fuerza suficiente para intentar siquiera levantarse – Koki y Jimmy corren a abrazarlo sin pensarlo y le dan un gran apretón que le hace sentir cierto dolor en su pecho, pues una quemadura ha dejado huella en el sitio donde regularmente se encuentra el botón de desactivación del traje. Aviva observa como sus amigos le dan la bienvenida y se acerca lentamente a él – Chris, sabía que no me defraudarías –Le dice Aviva con una gran sonrisa – Y yo sabía que tú podrías volverme a la normalidad y te lo agradezco Aviva, sabía que no me fallarías, eres la mejor.

Aviva se acerca a Chris y le da un gran abrazo, a lo que Chris simplemente responde con un beso seguido de una mirada seria. – Yo… pude escucharte Aviva, fue como si estuviera en medio de un gran cuarto obscuro y de pronto… escuché tu voz que logró guiarme hacia la salida y hacia aquí de nuevo, con ustedes… contigo. Por favor Aviva, déjame estar contigo porque… tú me gustas mucho y yo quiero estar a tu lado. Aviva ¿Quieres ser mi novia?


	12. Volviendo a la normalidad

Capítulo 12

Ha pasado una semana y Chris está completamente recuperado de su experiencia con el CPS, su cuerpo responde de manera estupenda a las diferentes pruebas físicas y cognitivas que Aviva diseñó para él, no hay rastro alguno de daño o afectaciones, el único recordatorio de la mala experiencia es la cicatriz que ha quedado en el pecho de Chris debido a la fuerte descarga eléctrica del traje cuando finalmente pudo ser desactivado. Aviva incluso le ha permitido comenzar a subir a los árboles nuevamente, pues sabe cuánto disfruta Chris de esa actividad y eso definitivamente le servirá como otra prueba de destreza física y coordinación motriz para agregar a la colección.

Al bajar del árbol, Chris se dirige inmediatamente a ella y le planta un enorme beso, ella acaricia tiernamente su rostro y hace algunas anotaciones en la libreta que usa para registrar el avance diario de Chris.

\- Uhm… Aviva, cada que haces eso me siento como una especie de, ah, no sé… conejillo de indias, y sin necesidad de un disco de poder – Dice Chris en tono juguetón – Chris, sabes que tengo que llevar un seguimiento de todo el proceso de transformación para poder tener un panorama completo, debo documentarlo TODO – Le responde Aviva tomando tiernamente la mano de Chris.

\- Lo sé, y está bien si eso es lo que necesitas para completar tu investigación, haré lo que me pidas, no importa cuántas pruebas más falten – Dice Chris con un suspiro de resignación seguido de otro beso.

Martin, Jimmy y Koki se acercan a la pareja que finalmente ha dejado de lado las pruebas y anotaciones para simplemente pasar una tarde alegre en compañía de sus amigos, Jimmy trae una tanda de pizzas y palomitas, Koki lleva un proyector y Martin una pantalla portátil. Hacía algún tiempo que el equipo Kratt no se tomaba una tarde libre para ver películas, pues normalmente se encuentran en medio de algún rescate animal o recorriendo los diferentes hábitats de animales en peligro alrededor del mundo.

Un par de películas y muchas palomitas después todos están listos para ir a dormir, se despiden y se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones, sólo Chris y Aviva continúan afuera – Chris, ya he reparado tu CPS pero necesito que me respondas con toda sinceridad, si realmente deseas probarlo de nuevo – Dice Aviva a Chris, quien por un momento se queda callado con la vista abajo.

\- Aviva – Inicia Chris – Es cierto que siento algo de incertidumbre sólo con la idea de volver a usar un traje de poder, también es cierto que me inquieta el pensar en la posibilidad de que algo malo pueda ocurrir de nuevo y que eso ocasione dolor nuevamente en cualquiera de ustedes… Pero también es cierto que me mentiría a mí mismo si inventara cualquier excusa para no hacerlo, ese traje se ha vuelto parte de mi vida, me ha ayudado a darle sentido a lo que hago y me ha permitido ser lo que hago, además tengo plena confianza en ti, si lograste regresarme a la normalidad a pesar de todo, estoy plenamente seguro de que podrás hacerlo de nuevo, no importa cuántas dificultades se presenten, si tú estás conmigo, nada más importa. Te amo y amo lo que hago y puedo hacerlo gracias a ti.

\- Yo también te amo Chris - Responde Aviva compartiendo con él un cálido abrazo.

\- Ya váyanse a dormir par de tórtolos – Les grita Martin desde una de las ventanas de Tortuga, que junto con Jimmy y Koki observan a la feliz pareja.

Finalmente Aviva y Chris entran en Tortuga y se despiden para irse a dormir, Chris se dirige a la habitación que comparte con su hermano y antes que Martin pueda siquiera reaccionar se lanza sobre él arrojándolo al piso y atrapándolo con una manta sometiéndolo con un inclemente ataque de cosquillas hasta que Koki finalmente los hace callar a ambos con la amenaza de hacerlos dormir afuera.

Al día siguiente, Chris está listo para probar el traje nuevamente – Ya he corrido todas las pruebas necesarias para comprobar el buen funcionamiento de tu CPS – Informa Aviva a Chris quien ya tiene puesto el traje y está listo para intentarlo una vez más. Después de observar por un momento el disco de poder, Chris lo introduce en la ranura de su traje y con un suspiro y una mirada de incertidumbre que cambia a una sonrisa en el momento justo en que Aviva toma su mano para darle ánimos. De su bolsillo toma una pequeña bolsa con, ni más ni menos; pelo de caballo y sin pensarlo más activa el traje que produce un destello verde seguido por la aparición de la ya conocida figura equina que acompaño a Chris por casi un mes entero. Todos se sorprenden al ver la forma que ha elegido Chris, pues creyeron que sería la última que se le ocurriría probar.

Aviva se acerca a él y pasa el escáner sobre el traje para monitorear su funcionamiento – ¡Genial! – Dice Aviva con entusiasmo – Todos los sistemas del traje funcionan al 100%, muy bien Chris, voy a desactivarlo – Y con un destello verde aparece nuevamente Chris en su forma humana completamente normal y sin la menor complicación. Tras lo cual el resto del equipo se abalanza sobre la pareja con gran alegría en medio de abrazos y risas.

\- Hey hermano realmente me sorprendiste al elegir nuevamente el disco de caballo para la prueba – Dice Martin con entusiasmo – Sí, creí que elegirías cualquier otro disco de la colección, definitivamente ese era el que menos imaginaba, creí que ya no lo querrías usar jamás – Le dice Jimmy a Chris que ha sacado el disco de su traje y se lo pasa a Martin.

\- Bueno hermano, creo que es hora de que vayas practicando cómo usar una rienda, porque es mi turno de montar – Le dice Chris a su hermano mayor con una gran sonrisa mientras le pone una mano sobre el hombro y recuerda la condición que el mismo Martin había puesto para cuando fuera su turno de probar los poderes de caballo, Chris sería el primero en montarlo, y eso era una oportunidad que el menor de los hermanos Kratt definitivamente no pensaba dejar pasar.

Fin.


End file.
